Impossible
by Chao Ling-Yin
Summary: ONE-SHOT ¿Estarías dispuesto a todo con tal de poder cambiar tu destino, Fey? Escoge lo que realmente quieres hacer, pero ten cuidado, es un viaje solo de ida para una sola persona...escoge bien y cuando hayas escogido...sigue adelante.


**ONE-SHOT -IMPOSSIBLE**

Mi primer fic sobre estos dos. Hace algún tiempo que me había planteado hacer un fic de Kinako y Fey pero no tenía ideas claras para hacerlo pero estuve escuchando una canción (Impossible-Shontelle) y me vino a la cabeza este resultado. Pero debo advertir a quien lo lea:

Este fic contiene algunos personajes y argumentos de CLAMP, pero aun así espero que podáis disfrutarlo y entreteneros con él.

Este fic, dirigido principalmente a mi neesan, Rydag ¿Por qué? Porque me da la gana XDDD

Espero que os guste, dejad review si os ha gustado pliiis

**P.O.V Fey Rune**

_-Hay un lugar al que debo ir…-me dijo con una triste y resignada sonrisa la persona que tenía a unos pasos delante de mi mientras una suave brisa y varios pétalos de cerezo movían su largo cabello al compas._

_-¿Irte?-exclamo con los ojos dilatados mientras trato de acercarme a ella para intentar tomarla de los hombros pero ella me detenía negándome la cabeza obligándome, de alguna forma, a detener mi acción-¿A dónde? ¿Por qué tienes que irte?_

_-Todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí ya lo he cumplido…-dijo ella sin variar su expresión y lanzando una mirada al cielo-Ya es hora de que me vaya a donde pertenezco._

_-¡¿Por qué?!-exclamo de nuevo con un grito haciendo que ella se asustara y me mirara sorprendida-¡¿Por qué aquí?! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡¿Por qué con ella?!-hablaba desesperado mirando a la otra persona que se encontraba detrás de la otra._

_-Fey…vine aquí porque tenía algo que hacer y ella me ayudó a conseguirlo-volvió a sonreírme esta vez aparentando alegría pero a mí no me engaña, puedo ver en sus ojos la sombra de la tristeza y de la desolación, llevo mucho tiempo observándola, conozco cada una de sus expresiones y sus gestos y sé cómo interpretarlo._

_-¡Pero tú no quieres volver a ese lugar, sea cual sea! ¡¿Por qué no quieres quedarte con nosotros?! ¡¿Por qué no quieres quedarte conmigo?!_

_-Fey…-murmuró ella mirándome entristecida._

_-Es porque…¿es por lo que te dije?-pregunto inseguro mientras volvía a intentar tomar esta vez su mano pero ella de nuevo rechazo mi gesto, solo que ahora me permitía estar un poco más cerca de ella._

_-¿Sabes?-me sonrió ella retrocediendo un par de paso con una sonrisa de apariencia alegre-Recuerdo que hace muchos años, una persona me dijo que debía tener mucho cuidado cuando se trataba del amor…y lo hice…de verdad que lo hice…-ella me miró con tristeza sin dejar de ponerme aquella sonrisa-Pero nunca pensé que precisamente tu, Fey…_

_De pronto ella sufrió una pequeña convulsión haciendo que se sujetara el pecho y se inclinara delante dando un pequeño quejido de dolor. En seguida me asusto ante esa acción y corro hacia ella tomándola con cuidado entre mis brazos sosteniéndola y abrazándola._

_-¡Para!-grito con rabia a la otra persona que se encontraba un poco alejada de nosotros-¡Deja de hacerle esto!_

_Pero aquella persona, de vestimentas elegantes y personalidad callada y enigmática mantenía su mirada seria y fría fija en nosotros, ignorando por completo lo que le estaba diciendo o de lo que significaba que ella se fuera._

_-Esto no está bien…yo quería despedirme con una sonrisa…-murmuró ella y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que su sonría permanecía pero sus ojos estaban dejando fluir lágrimas dejándome de esa forma bien claro, que no había ninguna posibilidad de que ella se quedara conmigo, pero yo no quería eso, quería retenerla, quería impedirle de cualquier forma que se marchara._

_-No tienes que despedirte, no tienes que irte-le insisto con desesperación apretándola con fuerza contra mi pecho._

_-Fey…-murmuró llamándome la atención e irguiéndose un poco para mirarme a los ojos, que estoy seguro empezaban a ser acuosos y cristalinos-Eres la persona que mas me importa…siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás…siempre.-me sonrió mientras poco a poco iba apartándose de mi lado y retrocedía hasta quedar justo delante de esa mujer extraña y desconocida, esto me hizo ver que a pesar de todo…aun quería marcharse, aun quería dejarme._

_-Si tan importante soy para ti…¡¿Por qué te vas?! ¡¿Por qué quieres dejarme?!-grito angustiado, no tengo ni idea de adonde se marcha, ni quién es esa mujer ni nada, pero lo que si se es que ella se va a ir lejos, demasiado lejos para que yo pueda alcanzarla y si se va…estoy seguro que nunca más volveré a verla._

_-Porque eres demasiado importarte para mi…mi presencia aquí te hará desgraciado, créeme._

_-¡No es cierto! ¡Me has hecho muy feliz! ¡Me haces feliz! ¡¿Por qué?!_

_Ella volvió a sonreírme antes de que la mujer hiciera un gesto con la mano y la brisa de nuevo se hizo presente esta vez mas fuerte y meciendo su cabello._

_-Hay un sitio donde debo volver… Y personas que me están esperando…llevan demasiado tiempo esperándome.-me sonrió todavía dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos-Sayonara…-se despidió de mi mientras una fina luz que desprendía la otra mujer la envolvía con suavidad haciendo que su cuerpo dejara salir un pequeño brillo._

_-¡No!-grito agónico mientras corro hacia ella y vuelvo a atraparla entre mis brazos pero nada más sentir el contacto ella…simplemente se desvaneció, se convirtió en pétalos de cerezo y con el viento se marchó, justo después la misteriosa mujer también desapareció pero yo no le preste atención, solo estoy aquí mirándome las manos viendo como un par de pétalos de cerezo se posaban en ellas-No…no…no…¡KINAKOOO!_

-¡Fey!-escucho un grito haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de par de en par visualizando una cabeza castaña clara con unos rizos que recordaban a un par de remolinos.

-Tenma…

-Estabas gritando…-me comenta mi amigo mirándome preocupado mientras me levantaba de donde estaba acostado-¿Estabas soñando con ella otra vez?

Miro a mi amigo y solo puedo asentirle con la cabeza en señal de afirmación para luego quedarme mirando a un pequeño espejo viendo mi propio reflejo un rostro abatido, cansado y entristecido ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? ¿Tres años? ¿Cuatro quizá? No lo sé pero aun sigo sintiendo un inmenso dolor en mi pecho cada vez que recuerdo su rostro. Todavía me niego a creer que te has ido, todos fueron superando tu marcha poco a poco pero yo me siento muerto como si acabara de verte ir, no sé cómo has hecho para meterte tan por debajo de mi piel, pero las cosas están así, tu presencia me hace mucha falta pero sabiendo que me dejabas con mi corazón roto no desististe en tu decisión de marcharte a saber dónde. Me dijiste que tu presencia me haría desgraciado, no sé qué te llevó a pensar eso pero lo que no sabes es que tu ausencia no me hace diferente a un moribundo. Estoy sobreviviendo al día a día pero no puedo vivir…no puedo hacerlo si tú no estás.

-Fey…¿vas a salir otra vez a buscarla?-preguntó mi amigo viéndome salir de la cama y poniéndome mi ropa limpia.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Tenma, prometí que la encontraría y eso haré…

-¿No has la has buscado ya en todas las épocas?-me preguntó Tenma mirándome compasivo, de todos mis amigos él es el único que me ha apoyado cuando tomé la decisión de ir en busca de Kinako. Él sabe mis sentimientos por ella y es el que más ha estado ahí ayudándome pero todo tiene un límite, y Tenma no iban a ser la excepción.

-Puede que me haya pasado algo por alto-comento abrochándome bien el cinturón.

-Fey…deberías buscar otra forma de encontrarla…llevas años haciendo el mismo método y no te ha dado resultado-me dijo él.

-¡No hay otra forma de hacerlo, Tenma!-exclamo irritado-¡No sé dónde ha ido, tampoco sé si hay algún sitio concreto al que haya ido! Esta…esta es la única forma que tengo de ponerme, al menos, a buscarla.

-Pero, Fey, así no estás consiguiendo nada. Hay infinitas épocas y hay muchos momentos que pueden llamarse "tiempos", un minuto después es futuro y un minuto antes es pasado, no tienes un presente en el cual establecerte para averiguar dónde está. Como tú dijiste, Kinako era una paradoja del tiempo que se creó al viajar nosotros al pasado ¿Y si ella ha dejado de existir porque la línea temporal se ha restablecido?

-Aunque Kinako no exista en esta época tiene que existir en otra. Es una persona, Tenma, no un espectro, está destinada a existir de una forma u otra.

-Pero no sabes en qué momento debe existir, tal vez existió hace mil años, quizá hace diez, tal vez hace cien o quizá todavía no existe y tal vez…ni siquiera te recuerda, Fey.

-Pero debo encontrarla, Tenma, es importante para mi…

-No digo que dejes de hacerlo, pero te estás consumiendo, amigo mío…creo que deberías tomarte un respiro ¿Por qué no vas a la Caravana y te vuelves a tu tiempo?

-¿Volver?

-Sí, ve a ver a la gente que dejaste allí, familia, amigos…

-Tenma…yo no tengo familia…-le recuerdo con una mirada ensombrecida.

-Pero…seguro que tienes allí a alguien que debe de echarte de menos, alguien tuvo que haberse ocupado de ti y alguien tuvo que haberte querido ¿no crees?-sonrió Tenma haciendo que la imagen de varios antiguos compañeros míos aparecieran por mi mente. Lo cierto es que quería declinar la oferta de regresar a mi tiempo, había prometido no volver hasta haber recuperado a Kinako. Quería encontrarla y llevarla conmigo a mi tiempo, ese pequeño sueño me daba fuerzas para seguir con el objetivo de encontrarla, pero hace mucho que no veo a mis compañeros de Los Niños de la Segunda Etapa, seguro que alguno ya me estaba dando por muerto.

-Creo…que tienes razón…Kinako no va a desaparecer si voy a visitar a mis viejos amigos.

-¡Eso quería oír!-se entusiasmó él sobresaltándome para luego empujarme por la espalda para llevarme fuera de la casa-¡Venga, Wandaba ya lo debe de tener todo a punto!

-¿Todo a punto? ¡Espera! ¡¿Se lo pediste antes de que yo aceptara?!-protesto moviendo los brazos mientras Tenma seguía arrastrándome hasta la Caravana Inazuma.

-Vamos, vamos, no gruñas que si no te saldrán arrugas-lo miro muy mal ante esa insinuación pero en el fondo me alegra que lo haya hecho sobretodo porque lo había hecho pensando en mi, en mi bien.-Tu solo ve y disfruta de tu gente, el Raimon también te apoya pero procura no pensar mucho en ella...a nadie le gusta verte con esa cara, amigo mío.

-Arigato, Tenma…eres un buen amigo…-le sonrío subiendo a la caravana donde veo a Wandaba sonriéndome desde el asiento del conductor a lo que yo le saludo con un pequeño cabeceo mientras ocupo un asiento que está justo detrás de él, que por cierto también se encontraba una bolsa y una mochila. En seguida capto que se trata de un equipaje, uno mío y otro de Wandaba, parece que Tenma y los demás han hecho un complot para que ese "respiro" se alargue en unas pequeñas vacaciones, aunque debo decir que en el fondo no me disgusta la idea.

-Y…¿Dónde quieres ir esta vez, Fey?-me pregunta Wandaba arrancando la caravana.

-…A casa…-sonrió mientras me sentaba en el asiento y dejaba que la caravana realizara su función y se metiera en el túnel del tiempo.

No tengo muchas ganas de ver el ya conocido túnel del tiempo, aunque estoy contento de volver a mi tiempo no me siento con ganas de hacerlo, no al menos sin ella. Yo…estaba convencido que terminaría encontrándola y le pediría que viviera conmigo en mi época, pero ella escogió irse, se ha ido sin darme ninguna explicación. "Mi presencia te hará desgraciado, créeme" ¿Cómo creer eso, Kinako? ¿Cómo pudiste haber pensado eso? Acaso…¿acaso no te habías dado cuenta de lo feliz que estaba cuando jugábamos juntos? ¿Acaso crees que no estaba feliz cuando me ayudaste a dejar salir mi avatar? ¿Acaso…no sabes lo feliz que me puse al confesarte mis sentimientos? Si te diste cuenta, dime ¿Qué te hizo pensar que tu presencia iba a hacerme desgraciado? No estabas ciega, yo veía en tus ojos como te dabas cuenta de todas las cosas que me concernían…así que ¿Por qué?

Recuesto mi cabeza en la ventana de cristal y me pongo a recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en las que tú estabas presente y además, fuiste la causante pero hubo un recuerdo que no es del todo feliz. Quizá a raíz de eso comenzaron los problemas entre nosotros.

Ese fue el día en que te lo confesé todo…el día en que te dije que te amaba.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Fey…-escucho tu voz a mis espaldas mientras yo miro desde las alturas de un rascacielos la extensión de la ciudad que los Niños de la Segunda Etapa estamos a punto de conquistar._

_-Kinako…_

_Me sorprendo por tu aparición, no esperaba verte aquí, no solo por el hecho de que los pasillos están vigilados sino porque no creía que fueras a querer verme después de haberos traicionado a todos. Bueno, quizá traición no es la palabra indicada para describir lo que ha pasado conmigo, yo no tenía recuerdos de mi estancia en los Niños de la Segunda Etapa. Saru los borró todos, por lo que todas mis acciones, palabras y promesas fueron sinceras, yo no he traicionado a nadie…solo había olvidado la autentica razón de haber hecho aquel viaje temporal._

_-Que sorpresa verte…la verdad es que te echaba de menos-le digo con un toque de falsa indiferencia bien disimulada, quiero aparentar burla pero sé que a ella no puedo mentirle, es cierto que la había echado de menos._

_-No tienes porque seguir con esto, lo sabes ¿verdad?-me dijiste acercándote dos pasos hacia mí pero aun manteniendo una distancia respetuosa._

_-No tengo opción, Kinako…-suspiro agotado ¿Cuántas veces he oído insinuaciones como esas? De todo el Raimon, sobretodo de Tenma._

_-Siempre hay opción para todo..._

_-No siempre…no hay opción para Meia, ni para Gillis, ni para Saru…ni siquiera la hay para mí._

_-Pero Fey…_

_-Ya tenéis que haberos enterado de los dones de los Niños de la Segunda Etapa, así como de sus maldiciones…-sonrío amargadamente mientras la encaro y la miro a los ojos.-¿Te imaginas siendo adulta, Kinako? ¿Te imaginas creciendo, trabajando y teniendo tu propia familia? Bien…porque yo no podré tener nada de eso_

_-Fey…no digas eso…_

_-No podré ser nunca un adulto, Kinako, solo me quedan seis años de vida y después moriré, junto a todos mis compañeros, ya hay algunos que se han ido y todos acababan de cumplir veinte años. Tu, Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, todos tendréis una vida mucho más larga que la mía…¡¿sabes lo que es vivir con eso?! ¡Yo no voy a vivir! ¡Solo somos el resultado de un experimento fallido!_

_-Fey…créeme que te entiendo, te entiendo perfectamente por eso…déjame que te ayude, deja que todos te ayudemos._

_-Nadie puede hacer nada por mí…_

_-¡Claro que sí!-sonrió ella acercándose a mí por sorpresa y tomando mi rostro de entre sus manos-Siempre hay solución para todo…solo hay que saber encontrarla._

_-Pero…Kinako…_

_-¡Acuérdate de Big! ¡Era un bebé y acababa de perder a su madre! ¡Y mírale, aun así sobrevivió y se está convirtiendo en el rey del Valle de la Bestia, fue capaz de superar a la adversidad! ¡Si el pudo tu también!_

_-No puedes comparar a Big conmigo, Kinako…lo único que tengo en común con él es que soy huérfano, pero además de huérfano tengo una vida demasiado limitada._

_-¡¿Y crees que Big no?! ¡Él pudo haber muerto por cualquier cosa! ¡Era un bebé, Fey, un bebé! ¡Cualquier otro dinosauro carnívoro podía haberle devorado! ¡U otro más grande podía haberlo pisoteado! ¡Su vida pudo haber acabado en cualquier momento!_

_Sonrió escuchándola, parece tan convencida de lo que está diciendo pero no parece ser consciente de la autentica gravedad de la situación. Aun a riesgo de morir ya sea devorado o pisoteado como dice, Big no tiene un límite de vida tan corta como la mía, aunque yo sobreviviera a la caza del Dorado no cambiaría el hecho de que dejaré de existir al cumplir veinte años._

_-¿De verdad quieres ayudarme, Kinako?_

_-Sí, sí quiero-ella sonrió asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza._

_-Entonces…quédate conmigo._

_-¿Eh? ¡Claro que estaré contigo, Fey! ¡Todo lo que necesites!-creo que no ha entendido a lo que me refiero, ella cree que quiero que me apoye al volver con el Raimon, no sabe que es todo lo contrario._

_-Kinako, te equivocas, no es eso, no voy a volver con el Raimon…lo que quiero decir, es que te quedes conmigo, aquí, en los Niños de la Segunda Etapa._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Puedo hablar con Saru y pedirle que te deje entrar en el equipo, puede que con un poco de suerte nos deje estar juntos en el mismo comando._

_-Fey ¿Qué es lo que estas intentando decir…?_

_Me acerco a ella aprovechando su sorpresa para intentar darle un beso pero para mi mala suerte ella consigue reaccionar a tiempo y me aparta y pone distancia entre nosotros. La mirada que puso fue una mezcla de confusión y extrañeza, creo que no se esperaba que hiciera algo como eso, pero yo ya no puedo guardármelo dentro, necesito decírselo._

_-¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?!-exclamó ella escandalizada mientras se alejaba un par de pasos de mi, intento retenerla tomando su muñeca pero ella se agita y termina por zafarse de mi agarre._

_-Yo…ya he perdido la esperanza de poder vivir como los demás pero lo que me queda de vida quiero poder vivirla a mi manera, y la verdad es que quiero hacerlo a tu lado…_

_-Fey…_

_-Te amo, Kinako, de verdad, sé que con todo lo que ha pasado es difícil que me creas pero…esto que siento es sincero, y me gustaría que me correspondieras._

_-No puedes…estar hablando en serio…_

_-Hablo muy en serio, no voy en broma en nada de esto…te amo, te amo tanto que apenas puedo respirar…nunca creí que pudiera sentir esto por alguien pero…es…así…_

_De pronto, sin que yo pueda entenderlo ella comenzó a dejar fluir las lágrimas haciendo que su siempre alegre rostro se formara una mueca de profundo dolor. Yo me quedo de piedra, es la primera vez que la veo así ¿Por qué está llorando? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?_

_-¡Kinako!-exclamó acercándome a ella._

_-Esto es imposible…-dijo ella pasando su brazo por los ojos-Esto no era parte de mi deseo…_

_-¿De qué estás hablando?_

_-Fey…tienes que darte cuenta, es un error muy grande…_

_-¿Un error? ¡Kinako, si te preocupa Saru y los otros no tienes por qué preocuparte! ¡Sigo siendo el mismo chico que estuvo con vosotros, solo que ahora recuerdo quien soy!_

_Pero al parecer aquella explicación no es lo que ella quiere oír, lo sé al ver como su rostro continuaba derrabando esas lágrimas de razón desconocida_

_-Fey…lo siento…lo siento tanto…-sus lagrimas me estaban matando pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para consolarla ella ya estaba corriendo. La persigo acaloradamente no solo por el edificio sino también por las calles de la ciudad, sé que Saru me ha prohibido salir de nuestra base pero necesito saber qué es lo que le pasa a Kinako y porque ha reaccionado de esa manera. Pero para mi dolor interno cuando doblo una esquina la veo escondiéndose detrás de Tsurugi y de Kirino que al parecer estaban buscándola. Inmediatamente me escondo tras una esquina para que no me descubran pero para mí mal sabor de boca veo a Kirino abrazando a Kinako que está llorando sobre su pecho_

_-Kinako…-murmuro sin poder evitarlo al verla en ese estado ¿tan malo ha sido para ella que me declarara? Pensaba que una chica se sentía halagada cuando un chico le decía que la quería, Kinako parecía ser de ese tipo de muchachas pero por alguna razón se ha echado a llorar pero ¿Por qué? ¿Es por algo que he dicho? ¿O es que acaso…Kinako ya tiene a otra persona en su corazón?_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-¡Fey!-escucho la voz de Wandaba llamarme y despierto mi ensoñación y de mis recuerdos al instante-Hemos llegado, Fey…

-Ah, si….

Me levanto del asiento tomando mi bolsa y salgo de la caravana encontrándome con un edificio de dos pisos y varios apartamentos que en seguida reconozco el lugar. Miro a Wandaba y él me sonríe, vuelvo a mirar al pequeño edificio antes de soltar un suspiro, mi amigo me había traído a casa…a la misma casa donde me había criado, antes siquiera de conocer a Saru.

-Voy a buscar un lugar donde aparcar la caravana, tu ve entrando y ponte cómodo-me indicó el oso azul mientras volvía a poner en marcha la caravana. Sé de sobra que solo me ha dado una excusa, que en realidad lo que quiere es darme un poco de intimidad, al fin y al cabo, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba a mi hogar. Acomodó la bolsa en mi hombro y procedo a entrar por la puerta.

La abro lentamente, sé de sobra que la casa ha estado deshabitada desde que me había unido a los Niños de la Segunda Etapa pero de alguna forma ese sitio me producía un cierto respeto, no lo suficiente para sentirme incomodo permaneciendo allí, al fin y al cabo es mi casa. Cuando la abro totalmente puedo ver como los muebles están todos en su sitio, y no veo ni una mota de polvo en ellos, parece ser que alguien la ha limpiado o la ha mantenido limpia durante mi ausencia…

Dejo caer mi bolsa en el sofá y empiezo a caminar por el lugar acariciando de vez en cuando las paredes y los muebles mientras siento que me invade una sensación de nostalgia, no es que tuviera recuerdos maravillosos de mi casa, siempre he estado solo, no conocí a mi madre y mi padre nunca estaba en casa, nunca supe que era lo que le tenía tan ocupado como para no prestarle atención a su único hijo pero si me sentía seguro estando en ella, me sentía como si tuviera un lugar donde ir, un sitio al que siempre podre regresar pase lo que pase.

Llego al sitio donde nunca había entrado…el despacho de mi padre, desde pequeño ese sitio ha sido un lugar prohibido para mí. Mi padre nunca me permitía estar ni siquiera cerca de la puerta a no ser que estuviera solo de paso, sinceramente siempre he sentido mucha curiosidad de saber qué es lo que protegía tanto de las miradas del mundo en aquella habitación. Mi curiosidad nunca se apagó y ahora menos aun…ya tengo dieciocho años pero todavía tengo el alma de un niño insatisfecho en mi interior que me pide a gritos que haga ahora la travesura que no me atreví hacer en mi infancia, "es el momento perfecto" me decía el niño que llevo dentro, no hay ni rastro de mi padre, Wandaba aun tardaría un poco en volver. Sin perder más tiempo y queriendo calmar a ese insaciado muchachito me adentro en aquella habitación misteriosa, que para suerte no está cerrada.

A simple vista la habitación no tiene nada de extraordinario, los muebles de madera repletos de libros de los cuales ignoro su temática, una alfombra elegante y suave al tacto, un suelo pulcramente limpio y brillante, tanto que puedo verme reflejado en él, una mesa de madera de roble al parecer. Parece ser que mi padre no le preocupaba los gastos por lo menos en tener un despacho bonito a la vista. Camino un poco por el despacho observándolo todo, a pesar de su lujosa belleza no tenía nada que destacar o algo que me llamara la atención. De pronto me tropiezo con algo y de milagro no me doy con la cara en el suelo ya que consigo restabilizar el equilibrio.

-Pero que…-empiezo a decir antes de mirar la razón de mi torpeza, me sorprendo al ver que se trata de un libro…no, más bien un álbum de fotos de color verde, igual que el de mi cabello adornado con pequeños dibujitos de ¿dragones? ¿dinosaurios? No lo sé, pero tenían forma pequeña y graciosa, con mucha curiosidad tomo el álbum y ojeo la portada…lo que vi me dejo en shock.

_Kinako…Rune…_

-¡¿Kinako?!-exclamo sorprendido mientras abro el albúm por una página cualquiera y veo a una Kinako más joven de la que yo recuerdo, quizá con nueve o con diez años y esta sujetando una pequeña copa que decía "Campeones Nacionales del Futbol Infantil" acompañada con todo un equipo de fútbol de niños de primaria-¿Pero qué significa esto…?

Sigo mirando las fotografías, esta vez desde el principio donde se muestra toda la vida de la mujer a la que amo. En esas imágenes podía ver a Kinako recién nacida, aprendiendo a caminar, a ir al colegio, disfrazada, su primer partido de futbol. A pesar de enternecerme verla en todas las etapas de su infancia aun estoy muy confundido de que mi padre tenga un álbum de la vida de Kinako…pero lo peor de todo no fue eso.

El álbum seguía avanzando…

Ya había terminado de ver las fotos de cuando Kinako tenía trece años, la edad con la que se había ido, pero sin embargo el tiempo de las fotografías no terminaba ahí. Las siguientes imágenes mostraban a una Kinako con catorce años, otras con quince, dieciséis, también había fotos de su graduación de la secundaria, también otras en las que trabajaba como dependienta o recepcionista y aun seguían avanzando…

-Pero…¿Cómo es posible?-pregunto sorprendido ¿Cómo es posible que estas fotografías mostraran a una Kinako adulta? No ha pasado tantos años desde que se fue, pero en estas imágenes aparece siendo demasiado mayor para el tiempo transcurrido.

Entonces la vi…una foto de ella…con mi padre. Ella con un vestido de novia y mi padre vestido con un traje de pingüino.

-…¿Qué?-mis manos comienzan a temblar al ver esa fotografía en concreto, ¿Qué hace mi padre ahí? ¿De qué conoce a Kinako? ¿Por qué Kinako estaba…? Como es posible no, no puede ser…

Paso las páginas rápidamente con algo de ferocidad, me pone enfermo verlos juntos y las siguientes fotos mi padre aparece en casi todas, no quiero verlas, no quiero ver eso ¡¿Qué clase de broma de mal gusto es esta?! De pronto, una foto en particular me llama la atención.

Con cuidado paso las páginas hasta encontrar la que había visto. Ahí está ella, más hermosa que nunca, su mirada inocente y alegre no había cambiado nada desde niña, estaba sentada en el banco de un parque, llevaba un bonito vestido blanco que dejaba notar su vientre abultado, un vientre con una nueva vida creciendo en su interior.

-Esto…no…puede ser…

-Veo que ya lo has visto-escuchó una voz detrás de mí, mi doy la vuelta rápidamente encontrándome con Wandaba que me miraba con lastima y una sonrisa triste-Supongo que era algo inevitable, tenías que saberlo tarde o temprano.

-Wandaba…-murmuro antes de tirarme a sus pies arrodillándome y mostrándole el álbum con la foto de Kinako embarazada, lo miro desesperado y ansioso de tener respuestas-Tu sabes de qué va todo esto ¿no es así? –El solo me miró sin decir nada-¡Sé que sabes algo! ¡¿Por qué aparece Kinako en estas fotos?! ¡¿Por qué aparece siendo tan mayor?! ¡¿Por qué está con mi padre?! ¡¿Qué sabe él de todo esto?!

-Calma, muchacho-me indicó posando una de sus patas de felpa sobre mi cabeza-Sé que estas confuso y que quieres respuestas…y voy a dártelas pero antes…tienes que venir conmigo a un sitio

-¿A un sitio?

Como me hubiera gustado no haberte seguido, Wandaba, como me gustaría haberte exigido las respuestas en casa…porque este lugar…esa cosa…es lo único que me faltaba para terminar de matarme, es lo único que faltaba para terminar con mi devastación.

_Aquí yace Kinako Rune, una buena esposa y la mejor madre._

-K-K-Kinako…-murmuro acercándome a la lapida de piedra y arrodillándome frente a ella sin poder creerme lo que estoy leyendo.

Uno de mis brazos aprieta contra mi pecho el álbum de fotos que había constituido toda la vida de la persona que amo…y mi otra mano acaricia con lentitud y miedo cada una de las letras que conforman su nombre y la frase dedicatoria a su memoria. Quiero pensar que estoy soñando, que nada de lo que estoy viendo ahora es cierto, pero estoy notando la aspereza de la piedra en mis dedos, noto el tacto del álbum en mi pecho y puedo sentir la presencia de Wandaba detrás de mí. Entonces eso significa que estoy viviendo una realidad, la persona que más amo en este mundo, la persona que me he pasado buscando entre todas las épocas posibles resulta…que ha muerto.

-¡KINAKO!-grito desgarradoramente mientras uso mi mano libre para cavar la tierra que está justo debajo de la lapida. Tengo que sacarla de ahí ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva enterrada? ¡Tiene que estar ahogándose! ¡Tengo que sacarla, tengo que sacarla!-¡AGUANTA, KINAKO! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ CONTIGO! ¡VOY A SACARTE DE AHÍ, NO TE PREOCUPES!

-Fey…ella no puede oírte…

-¡CALLATE!-le grito sin dejar de arañar la tierra en un intento de encontrarla a ella, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos la desesperación y el esfuerzo hicieron que mi furor fuera disminuyendo hasta que finalmente dejo de cavar por puro cansancio-No puede ser…no puede ser cierto…-murmuro echándome a llorar como si fuera un niño pequeño, siento un horrible vacio dentro de mi corazón y también un dolor profundo y desgarrador en el mismo, tengo ganas de morirme y seguirla a donde quiera que haya ido pero aun mi mente grita saber qué es lo que está pasando por lo que me giro lentamente para encarar a Wandaba que sigue ahí de pie, mirándome, sin decir nada-Wandaba…¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué Kinako está aquí?

-…Es por el contrato…-me dijo él cruzándose de brazos sin variar su mirada triste.

-¿Por el contrato?-pregunto sin entender a lo que se refiere.

-Si…-suspiró antes de continuar-Nanobana Kinako nació y creció en esta época, tuvo una buena infancia, una familia que la quería, amigos que la valoraban y en su juventud conoció a un buen hombre del que se enamoró y con el que después contrajo matrimonio. Ese hombre fue Asurei Rune…tu padre, Fey.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Mi padre?

-Kinako fue feliz en su matrimonio con Asurei, y también fue muy feliz cuando supo que estaba embarazada…el niño que estaba esperando fuiste tú, Fey.

-¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!-grito casi con rabia al escucharle decir eso, no es para menos, acaba de decirme que la mujer que amo, aquella por la cual daría mi vida…era mi madre, tiene que estar mintiéndome, no tiene sentido lo que dice. La Kinako de las fotos es demasiado mayor y yo la he conocido siendo todavía una niña, no la he perdido de vista tanto tiempo-¡No tiene sentido nada de lo que dices! ¡Yo ya existía cuando conocí a Kinako! ¡Los dos tenemos la misma edad! ¡Es imposible que lo que me estás diciendo sea verdad!

-Es complicado de entender, lo sé. Pero ¿para qué iba a mentirte? Vale la pena que termines de escucharme, Fey, luego tu mismo sabrás que escoger para ti.

Respiro agitadamente intentando calmarme, sigo sin entender nada de nada pero al parecer Wandaba insiste en que tengo que escucharle.

-Kinako iba a tenerte, Fey, pero desgraciadamente las cosas no terminaron bien para ella…algo fue mal durante el embarazo y terminó teniendo un parto muy difícil, tan difícil que tanto su vida como la tuya corrían el riesgo de perderse. Entonces, Kinako se vio obligada a escoger, tenía que decidir si salvar su propia vida o salvar la tuya…y te eligió a ti.

-Pero te repito que eso no tiene sentido…no tiene ningún sentido…

-A eso voy…-dijo acercándose a la lápida y la acarició-La Kinako que conociste en el Raimon y la Kinako que te dio la vida…son dos personas diferentes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!

-La Kinako que tu conociste en el Raimon…es otra Kinako distinta, de otro tiempo…y de otra dimensión.

-¿D-Dimensión? ¿Qué…que es lo que quieres decirme?

-Fey…la gente del pasado no puede creer en los viajes en el tiempo, sin embargo aquí puede hacerse realidad…¿crees que entonces no pueden existir otras dimensiones? ¿Dimensiones en donde existen otras personas con nuestra misma apariencia y tal vez con la misma alma?

-Quieres decir que Kinako…la que yo he conocido…no está en ninguna línea temporal porque…¿no es de este mundo?

-Si, algo así-sonrió él al verme comprendiendo más o menos la trama de su explicación-Pero…su situación similar a la de tu madre cambió de forma drástica…

-¿Como que cambio?

-Al igual que tu madre, esa Kinako tuvo una buena vida, se casó con Asurei y al cabo de unos años estuvo esperando un hijo. Pero la diferencia de las dos es que esta Kinako no tuvo la oportunidad de escoger…-dijo haciendo que a mí se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta-Ella sobrevivió…porque su hijo nació muerto.

-Pero…eso tampoco tiene sentido, Wandaba, yo la conocí….

-Sí, lo sé, espera a que acabe-me indicó cortándome-Kinako se sintió hundida al perder a su hijo, se culpaba porque creía que su bebé murió por su culpa, por no haber sabido cómo traerlo al mundo a salvo, se sintió tan devastada que comenzó a desear intensamente recuperarlo por todos los medios, sin importar las consecuencias. Y entonces, gracias a los escritos de un mago muy antiguo, recurrió a la única persona que podía ayudarla. Supongo que tu….has llegado a verla.

Entonces la imagen de aquella misteriosa mujer que estaba con Kinako el día en que se fue apareció por mi mente como una flecha ¿Cómo olvidar esa mirada fría e indiferente a las circunstancias? No podía creer que esa persona hubiera tenido tanta sangre fría de separarnos de esa forma, aunque haya sido decisión de Kinako.

-Esa mujer…es de las pocas personas, si no la única, capaz de ir a todas las dimensiones y a todos los tiempos que existen sin alterar el equilibrio en ellos. También una de sus mágicas especialidades es que puede conceder los deseos de todo aquel que pueda invocarla…claro que, pagando un precio.

¿Conceder deseos?

_Esto no formaba parte de mi deseo_

Ella dijo algo parecido, mencionó algo de un deseo el día que me declaré a ella.

-Kinako fue en busca de esa persona, no sé cómo consiguió dar con ella, pero creo que pudo hacerlo siguiendo algunas pista que le daban las escrituras de ese mago antiguo, aun no sabemos cómo pudo tener ese libro pero lo tuvo…Cuando estuvo cara a cara con ella…formulo su deseo; "Deseo poder recuperar a mi hijo" pero pagó un precio alto por ello…su pago por su deseo, fueron los recuerdos de todas las persona que tuvieron alguna relación con ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que todo el mundo se olvidó de ella, su marido, sus amigos, su familia, nadie sabía quién era Kinako Rune, nadie podía recordarla.

-Pero eso…eso es espantoso ¿esa persona en serio fue capaz de eso?

-No se trata de que fuera capaz de algo así, esa mujer solo ha cumplido con su función, Kinako aun sabiendo lo que tenía que dar a cambio quiso seguir adelante con su deseo y la mujer se lo concedió pero…tuvo que hacer un pago adicional.

-¿Cómo que un pago adicional?

-Esa mujer podía cumplir su deseo de reencontrarse con su hijo, pero no podía resucitar a los muertos, ese es el único deseo imposible de hacer realidad, por lo que si Kinako quería recuperar a su hijo tenía que buscarle en otra dimensión en donde estuviera vivo. Y para poder viajar a la dimensión donde existía su hijo tenía que pagar un precio por eso…ese pago fue su tiempo y su persona; renunció a su vida entera, dejó de ser Kinako Rune y volvió a llamarse Nanobana Kinako y aquella la mujer la llevó al Raimon donde se encontró contigo.

-Entonces…es eso…Kinako…vino aquí por mí.

-Si…y logró terminar su cometido, Kinako no podía llevarte con ella a su dimensión, tú has nacido aquí y ella en el otra, pero cuando pudo estar contigo, cuando te ayudó en todo lo que pudo y se estableció una conexión afectiva entre vosotros…entonces te recuperó, aunque fuera por poco tiempo, Kinako Rune recuperó a su hijo. Por eso el contrato fue finalizado y Kinako tuvo que volver a su dimensión, porque no pagó el precio por quedarse de forma permanente. El amor de una madre es eterno, Fey, y también es el más poderoso, tanto como para desafiar las leyes de las dimensiones…

Todo esto es descabellado, pero al mismo tiempo cobraba sentido. La mujer a la que amo, es mi madre, por eso ella reaccionó de aquella manera, por eso decía que su presencia me haría desgraciado, porque sabía que no iba a poder corresponderme y no quería que sufriera por ello. Pero…yo…ahora…más que nunca necesito verla…necesito verla, y hablar con ella.

-Wandaba…hay un modo…¿de llamar a esa persona?

-Si…la hay…-me dijo mostrando un libro antiguo con un gran símbolo en su centro con forma de tigre que se lee con letras grandes "The Clow".

-Eso es…-murmuro tomando el libro entre mis manos con cuidado.

-Kinako pudo invocar a esa persona porque contaba con un libro como este en su dimensión…en la nuestra también existe por lo que ves. Puede que con lo que haya escrito puedas ponerte en contacto con…esa persona.

-Pero tu…¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Por qué me lo has dicho ahora?

-He estado investigando junto a Arnol-hakase y a Saru. Desde que me contaste que Kinako desapareció y que esa mujer estaba presente empecé a sospechar de quien se trataba, aquí ella es solo producto de cuentos de viejas pero que Kinako haya podido llamarla significa que no es un personaje ficticio. Tu…estabas tan desesperado Fey, quería encontrar la mejor forma de contártelo todo pero cada vea te veía mas y mas afectado por ella..y, bueno, quizá de no haber encontrado ese álbum, nunca te hubieras enterado de nada.

-Bien…gracias por contármelo, Wandaba, al menos…ya sé que es lo que tengo y lo que quiero hacer-miro la lapida con una sonrisa-Kinako…espérame…

No quiero perder el tiempo por lo que tomo el libro y comienzo a leerlo a las afueras del cementerio con Wandaba esperando detrás de mí. Dibujo un círculo enorme en el suelo que simbolizaba un gran sol y una luna a un lado, no estoy muy seguro de esto pero es la única forma que tengo de volver a ver a Kinako…no importa el precio que tenga que pagar.

-Fey ¿estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?-me pregunta mi compañero de viajes acercándose un poco a mi-Entiendo tus sentimientos y que quieras saber respuestas de primera mano pero…cualquier cosa que le pidas a esa persona tendrás que darle algo a cambio, algo del mismo valor que tu deseo ¿estás dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerlo?

-Estoy dispuesto a todo.

-¿Incluso a perder todo aquello a lo que amas?

-…-

-Viajar a otra dimensión requiere un precio aparte, Fey, es posible que tu pago tenga que ser el mismo que el de Kinako ¿Estarás dispuesto a renunciar a tu nombre? ¿A tu identidad?

-Wandaba…yo no puedo vivir si no es con ella…la necesito y si tengo que renunciar a algo por estar a su lado, aunque sea solo como un amigo para ella…me basta…me basta con estar con a su lado.

-¿A cualquier precio?

-Si, a cualquier precio.

-Fey…debes tener cuidado. Esas palabras encierran mucho más poder de lo que crees.-le miro algo confundido pero el solo se aleja del circulo y se queda al margen-Si estas decidido a darlo todo sin importar lo que pase después, entonces después de conseguir aquello que deseas deberás avanzar, aunque sea doloroso y un camino de espinas, deberás seguir adelante.

Asiento lentamente con la cabeza, creo entender que es lo que quiere decirme, no solo al hecho de arrepentirme en caso de tener que renunciar a algo importante para conseguir volver al lado de Kinako sino que conseguir el propio deseo puede traer consecuencias…pero ¿Cuáles pueden ser esas consecuencias? Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

-Escuchadme, espíritus del espacio y el tiempo, reuniros aquí y ahora bajo el hechizo del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos; escuchar en nombre del hechicero Clow Reed. –tras decir esas palabras el circulo comenzó a brillar con potencia y se levantó un viento que hacia moverse a mis cabellos y apareciendo dos figuras espirituales majestuosas y aladas, uno con forma humana y otra con forma de tigre, está funcionando, no es ninguna falsedad-Aparece ante mí, Bruja de la Dimensión.

Las dos figuras rugieron a la vez dejando salir un brillo blanco que se mezclo con el brillo blanco que procedía del círculo mágico, tan fuerte es aquel resplandor que me veo obligado a taparme los ojos con mis brazos. No puedo ver nada, no sé si de verdad ha funcionado o no ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

-¿Has sido tú el que ha reclamado mi presencia?-preguntó una voz seria dirigiéndose hacia mí.

Aparto mis brazos lentamente de mi rostro y la veo. Ahí está, la misma mujer alta, misteriosa y elegante que estaba junto a Kinako aquel día. Su mirada me lo confirmaba, imperturbable y fría ¿Cómo olvidarla? Por lo que me ha dicho Wandaba no es una persona malvada, solo es alguien que mantiene a salvo el equilibrio de las dimensiones y de los tiempos, y tratar de alterarlo es imposible a no ser que ofrezcas algo de igual valor que sirva como compensación de esa alteración.

-¿Eres tú a la que llaman la Bruja de la Dimensión?-pregunto bajando totalmente mis brazos y encarando a aquella mujer.

-Así es como algunos se dirigen a mi-me contesta mientras fuma una larga pipa-Así que tienes en tu poder uno de los libros sagrados de Clow Reed así que si tú me has llamado…es porque tienes un deseo que pedirme.

-¿No me recuerdas?-vuelvo a preguntar frunciendo el ceño-Hace cuatro años hiciste desaparecer a una chica llamada Kinako, yo intenté detenerla. Estabas ahí…

-No tengo el mismo sentido del paso del tiempo que tienes tu, muchacho, controlo todos los tiempos que existen y conozco el pasado de todas las vidas que hay-me dijo sin alterarse lo más mínimo-Respecto a Kinako…no la hice desaparecer, simplemente ha vuelto a su dimensión.

Gruño por lo bajo acercándome un poco a ella.

-Yo tengo un deseo que pedirte, Bruja-indico con el ceño fruncido.

-Si tienes el pago adecuado puedo concedértelo…

-Deseo estar para siempre con Kinako-pronuncio claramente para que no hubiera trampas a la hora de realizarlo-Y como pago…ofrezco la Caravana Inazuma.

-¡Fey!-escucho exclamar a Wandaba.

-Me ofreces una máquina del tiempo a cambio de tu deseo, es un buen pago…pero no es suficiente.

-¿Qué? No puede ser, renuncio a poder viajar por el tiempo, de volver al Raimon de…

-Tu deseo es estar para siempre con Nanobana Kinako, una máquina del tiempo no es bastante para pagar el deseo de permanecer en una dimensión que no es la tuya.

-Kuso…-gruño apretando los puños pero…¿Qué mas tengo que ofrecer? Tengo algo mas pero es para pagar el viaje a la dimensión de Kinako pero…no había pensado en que la caravana no iba a ser suficiente ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué mas tengo?...un momento. Me palpo la mochila que tengo a la espalda y entonces…si, esto tiene que servir. Tiendo los objetos hacia la bruja y ella parece mirarlos con interés.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¡No, Fey!-exclama Wanadaba tirándose de la orejas-¡Las pistolas Mixi Max no!

-Son las pistolas Mixi Max-le indico ignorando a mi azulado amigo-Tienen la capacidad de juntar un aura con otra, independientemente de que tiempo esté ¿es suficiente?

-…Si…ahora si…-sonrió ella tomando con un pequeño brillo la caravana y las pistolas que desaparecieron de entre las manos.-Tu deseo de estar con Nanobana Kinako esta pagado…pero ahora debes pagar el precio del viaje entre dimensiones.

-Lo sé, lo tengo listo…ofrezco mis poderes, mi condición como miembro de los Niños de la Segunda Etapa. Así mismo, ofrezco mi identidad, mi persona…

-Fey-oigo murmurar a Wandaba.

-Muy bien, será suficiente-sonrió la bruja antes de dar un toque con la pipa al aire y de pronto el círculo mágico volvió a brillar, esta vez con un grafico distinto al de Clow Reed-Cuando llegues a la otra dimensión habrás dejado de ser Fey Rune, tendrás un nuevo nombre y un nuevo lugar, pero no podrás regresar a esta dimensión…

De pronto los dibujos negros del nuevo círculo mágico de la Bruja comenzaron a envolverme, eso significa que mi viaje ya está dando comienzo pero ¿Y Wandaba? Miro rápidamente hacia atrás viendo a mi compañero fuera del circulo, simplemente mirando cómo me estaba marchando.

-¡Wandaba!-grito-¡Ven conmigo! ¡Vamos juntos!

Wandaba se me quedo mirando un momento parpadeando antes de cerrar los ojos.

-…No

-¿Qué…?

-Este es tu deseo, es lo que tú has querido hacer, Fey. Esta vez, no puedo acompañarte…

-Pero, Wandaba…

-Has pagado por ti y para ti…este viaje es solo de ida y para una sola persona-Wandaba me sonrió-Mas te vale que todo esto te valga la pena.

-Wandaba…

-Buena suerte…Fey Rune.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo, aunque fuera un simple adiós todo se volvió negro. Ya no puedo ver a Wandaba ni a nada de a mi alrededor, sentía que estaba en un lugar oscuro y vacio pero al mismo tiempo siento que estoy moviéndome muy rápido hacia alguna dirección pero sin saber donde la verdad. Siento la fuerza de esa velocidad haciendo presión sobre mi estomago haciendo que me sienta mareado, también sentía una ligera tensión sobre mis músculos y la adrenalina recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, es como si estuviera viajando en un coche a toda velocidad en una carretera rocosa y llena de adoquines, peligro puro para el cuerpo humano.

Y de pronto siento que mis pies pisan una superficie forme y lisa y una luz, suave y cálida se estampa contra mis ojos deslumbrándome un poco ¿Eso ha sido hacer un viaje entre dimensiones? La verdad, es que no lo recomendaría hacer muy seguido, es peor que una brutal turbulencia de avión.

Miro a mí alrededor. Pero ¿en serio he hecho algún viaje? Esto parece el mismo lugar donde he partido, el patio que hay detrás del cementerio ¿Acaso la Bruja me ha mentido? Pero ella no está ni tampoco Wandaba ¿acaso es todo esto una broma? Espera…y si…entro corriendo al interior del cementerio y me pongo a buscar como un loco la lápida de Kinako pero cuando llego al lugar veo que no es su nombre el que está grabado en la piedra.

_Aquí yace Fey Rune, el niño con un futuro dorado._

Es mi nombre pero solo se puede leer un día, un mes y un año, el Fey Rune que está aquí enterrado es un recién nacido. Es el niño que Kinako perdió. Entonces ¿si que he llegado a otra dimensión? ¿Estoy en el lugar donde está ella? Puedo ver que en la lapida hay unas flores blancas, al parecer frescas y recién regadas, eso significa que hace poco que han visitado la tumba. Si mi padre en este tiempo ha olvidado a Kinako eso significa que también ha tenido que olvidarse del niño que tuvo con ella, entonces la única persona que queda que puede visitar la tumba de un recién nacido es…

-Kinako…-murmuro corriendo fuera del cementerio y mirando ansioso hacía los lados. El lugar es muy parecido a mi dimensión, hay algunas cosas que marcan la diferencia pero no hay duda de que es el mismo sitio, así que ¿Dónde puede estar Kinako? A ella le gustaban mucho los peluches ¿habrá ido a alguna tienda? No eso sería demasiado ocasional, ella…a ella le gustaba mucho el fútbol, como a todos los chicos del Raimon ¿tendrá algún lugar para entrenar? Si, el instituto Raimon pero…ahí tiene que tener como él unos dieciocho años, dudo que la dejen practicar en un campo de futbol para estudiantes. Pero…si hay otro, hay un lugar que nunca falla.

El campo de fútbol de la rivera del río.

Corro como un poseso hacia el lugar, perdiéndome por el camino unas cuantas veces. Y es que, aunque parezca ser el mismo sitio hay direcciones que están en sentido contrario o el camino se divide en dos calles que en mi dimensión no estaban, me he visto obligado a preguntar a varias personas que pasaban por ahí para saber cómo llegar a la rivera. Que aun con algo de esfuerzo consigo llegar. Todo está en aparente normalidad, la corriente del río va en sentido contrario al que recuerdo y en vez de un campo de futbol hay dos, uno que estaba lleno de niños pequeños jugando con los que parecían ser sus hermanos mayores y otro que solo estaba siendo ocupado por una sola persona. Una persona con un largo cabello castaño claro.

Parpadeo sorprendido sin poder creérmelo mientras me acerco a paso suave y cuidadoso hacia una de las líneas que hay en el campo.

Me quedo mirando como practica por un momento, hipnotizado por el mero hecho de estar viéndola, ahí, entrenando, sin percatarse todavía de mi presencia

-Kinako-la llamo esperando no haberme equivocado de persona pero para mí dicha ella detiene su práctica y gira su rostro para mi mirarme.

Ahora estoy plenamente seguro, es ella, es Kinako, mi Kinako. Sus ojos castaños, inocente y dulces me lo confirman, su rostro aniñado se había afinado un poco con los años que llevamos separados y ahora parece que está más alta pero sigue siendo más bajita que yo pero…su esencia, su persona no ha cambiado nada.

-Fey…-murmuro ella mirándome como si fuera un fantasma. Me voy acercando a ella mientras la veo como va poniendo una expresión cada vez mas y mas sorprendida, incluso asustada-N-No te acerques…¡aléjate!

-Kinako…-la vuelvo a llamar sin dejar de acercarme ignorando su orden ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La había echado tanto de menos, ahora no puedo irme, ya no puedo.

-¡Tu no deberías de estar aquí! ¡¿Cómo has venido?! ¡Tienes que marcharte!

Ella sigue gritándome pero yo no puedo escucharla, solo puedo ver como está ahora delante de mí, como se mueve, como esta respirando. Está delante de mí, conmigo, a escasa distancia. Ahora la vuelvo a ver y a pesar de saber quién es y quién soy yo para ella, nada ha cambiado, no soy capaz de mirarla con otros ojos, no puedo hacerlo. Dioses, perdonarme por mi osadía, pero me he enamorado de alguien prohibido, a pesar de saberlo ahora me niego a mirarla de una manera distinta a como sigo viéndola ahora. No tengo perdón, lo sé, pero si la Bruja me ha permitido hacer este viaje renunciando a todo, incluso renunciándome a mí mismo eso quiere decir que mis deseos no son impuros, o por lo menos no lo son del todo…y este es el camino que escojo para mí.

Sonriendo como un idiota, tomo la mano de Kinako y comienzo a besarla repetidamente mientras la escucho balbucear como una niña pequeña, nerviosa y confusa. Ella intenta apartarme pero se lo impido aplicando un poco de fuerza en mis brazos para retener su mano sin dejar de besarla.

-Fey…para…para por favor…-gimoteo ella nerviosa a lo que yo le respondo con una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Yo ya no soy Fey-ella me miro extrañada y aprovecho el momento para tomar su rostro y acercar al mío hasta dejarlos a escasos milímetros-Mi nombre es…Asurei Rune.

Y antes de darle la oportunidad de contestar la callo de la forma que ella nunca pudo imaginarse en otros tiempos.

Y con eso quedó sellado nuestro futuro.

**FIN**


End file.
